


Mi Lamento

by infullsun



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Filling the gaps found in the movie, Follows the film but we're in Frankie's head, Gen, I also just love Pedro Pascal, I just love Frankie, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Like Frankie's family, Whump, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infullsun/pseuds/infullsun
Summary: Frankie reflects on what happened in Colombia.OR Triple Frontier but from Frankie's perspective.
Kudos: 1





	Mi Lamento

It was after Benny's fight, and Frankie was in his truck with Pope right beside him. They were on a familiar old road, the same one they drove along back when they were in service, and Pope was too broke to get his own vehicle. Not that Frankie bought his hand-me-down truck, so he couldn't shame him for carpooling home. Pope was talking, as he always did, with the flow of information interrupted by his need to reassure himself that Frankie was, in fact, tagging along. As he said earlier that evening, "I need a pilot. I can't do this thing without you." While Frankie waved Pope's inquiries away, repeating 'yea, yea' in a tiresome tone, he couldn't lie to himself: he wasn't sure if he was all in. 

There were things for him to settle before he was ready to go after some guy in Colombia. Even if 'some guy' was a horrible man and even if it was a lottery ticket. Frankie was busted: he got into the drug business out of boredom. He probably had to go through mandatory counselling and reviews under the eyes of the law. Not to mention the new baby and his wife, although he wasn't confident he'd still be able to call her that, seeing how their relationship was on thin ice. Frankie doesn't blame the woman: he had been a shitty husband and was practically useless during her pregnancy. During those nine months, her sister and the neighbour came by to fill in that role. In fact, Frankie was pretty sure she was having an affair with that neighbour, and all he could think was: good on her. He was a registered nurse, young and full of spirit. There was still light behind his eyes, and Frankie knew she needed to be reminded that hope existed. All Frankie could offer was awkward pats on the back that were too rough on a pregnant woman and making sure her basic needs were met like she was some kind of pet. 

It wasn't always like that. If you could believe it, Frankie was once a good husband. Things just went to shit when he was discharged from Delta Force. There was no purpose in getting out of bed anymore if there was no pressing matter to attend to. All that physical training to build all that skilled muscle and brain hardwired for critical thinking was just left to rot. 

So that was what happened to Frankie. He rotted.

He craved for something to make him feel alive again. He needed a purpose to get out of bed again. That was how he landed into the cocaine business of transporting small amounts of the substance for some spare cash. Admittedly, being a coke taxi service had not given Frankie that spark he had hoped. All it did was get him in trouble with the law and his wife. 

All this to say: Pope's plan was tempting. Maybe that was the opportunity he was looking for. A chance to regain that spark, get back into his element and put that brain to good use. 

By the time Pope was getting out of the truck, Frankie had decided, 'fuck it,' and when his friend turned back around to pop the same question, "You're in, right?"

Frankie tried his best attempt at a reassuring smile, tilting his baseball cap towards Pope and said, "I'm right beside you, Hermano." To that, Pope grinned and continued home.

As Frankie drove home, every worst-case scenario played through his head, and he remained relatively grim about the idea. 

However, Frankie couldn't lie: there was a small bit of excitement that swirled through his bloodstream, and he could feel his heart pumping again.

**Author's Note:**

> do note, these are how the guys will be referred to as: frankie, pope, tom, william and benny/ben
> 
> basically whatever we hear most throughout the movie :D
> 
> this is just from the first moment all the guys are together! in the chapters to come, i hope to go through every scene frankie was in and add to the possible commentary he has in his head.


End file.
